Salvation
by Andrei Rian
Summary: Follow the story of Blitzkrieg, a clone with an extremely dark past, as she battles forces that puts the entire world at risk - and awakens her inner demons. Updates every Monday around 5pm PST/ 8pm EST. Rated T with some mature themes. Read and support the artist and comic at tapastic(dot)com/series/SalvationWeb.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

 _-"Hope in humanity is the worst of all evils because it prolongs the torments of man."_

 _-Friedrich Nietzsche_

•••••••

"Ouroboros… A snake eating it's own tail. An eternal cycle of life,death and rebirth. A symbolic beast my organization have chosen for themselves, my comrades, ...and me.

I was once Evelyn Kline, a young woman living in Germany in pre-WWII, now I'm a super soldier clone of a secret division of the UN called Genesis.

My name is Blitzkrieg ...and this is my story.

••••

 _Stuttgart,Germany_

 _5th of September 1939_

 _Six years before the end of the Second Great War._

 _Nighttime_

••••

In a hospital room, two parents sat next to their bedridden daughter, Evelyn.

She was a young woman who had a loving parents, a caring little brother and her friends.

Sadly, fate began to be unfortunately cruel to her as she was struck with a terrible illness so bad that was taken to the hospital.

Her parents waited with anxiety and dread for the doctor's news on their daughter's condition.

 _Knock knock_

Peter: "Come in"

an unnamed doctor walked in.

Mara: Doctor!

Doctor:Mr & Mrs. Kline

Peter: Please,how is she?

Doctor: (sighed) I have just finished running the tests. Her tuberculosis ...has become too advanced for the vaccine to treat.

They looked at the doctor in horror.

Doctor: She may not survive the night.

Mara:No…

Peter: Please, Doctor. Can we really do nothing? More medicine. Treatments? We can take a loan. Find a way to pay it. Anything.

Doctor: I'm afraid all the medicine in the world won't be able to treat her. There's nothing I can do. She is in God's hands now.

Suddenly, Evelyn woke up with coughing fit,

Evelyn: Mama…My chest hurts.

Mara:Shh...It's okay. I'm here. We're here.

Suddenly, Evelyn started coughing violently,hacking up blood and mucus.

Mara:Evelyn! Oh God no!

Her parents feared the worst.

But their fears were confirmed.

Evelyn draws her last breath and then she dies.

Mara: EVELYN! EVELYN!

She begged for a response. Something. Anything.

The Doctor checked her pulse.

Peter: Is...is she!

The doctor look at them,crestfallen.

Doctor: I'm afraid...she's gone.

Tears begins to flow from her eyes.

Mara:No...Please.

They hung their heads in sadness for loss of their daughter.

Lucina: Evelyn (sobbing)

Doctor: My deepest condolences for your loss. She was taken too soon.

He pulled up the sheets over the head.

Doctor: Take as much time in here as you need. If you need anything,my staff and I will be outside.

Richard:T-thank you.

He left the Klines to themselves as they grieved for their now deceased daughter.

As the Doctor walked down the hall to his office,he looked and wrote something down on the clipboard in his hands. It showed the patient info of Evelyn Kline:

**Patient Information**

Name: Evelyn Kline

DOB: 16th of January 1920

Date Admitted: 1st of September 1939

Gender: Female

Height: 170cm (5.6ft)

Weight: 49kg. (108.0LBS)

Diagnosis: TB Tuberculosis

DOD:5th of September 1939

Doctor Reports:

 _Patient reported chills and fever first on 16th of December initially diagnosed for mild_

 _infection and given painkillers._

 _Patient was later hospitalized on the 31th of May 1939 after reporting severe chest pains. Upon hospitalization. the Tb diagnosis was given. Patient was administered TB vaccine on 29th of August 1939. Patient remained in hospital and showed no sign of progress. Patient was declared deceased on the night of 5th of September 1939. She was 19 yrs and 8 months old._

Doctor:(sigh) God forgive me but I had no other choice.

* * *

Pragfriedhof Cemetery

25th September 1939

Daytime

The autumn air was cold and solemn as the Klines attended their daughter's funeral with some of their close relatives. For them,at least their daughter can rest in peace,watching them from the heavens above.

But they were wrong.

* * *

Berlin,Germany

SS HQ

25th September 1939

* * *

An average looking man with dark-brown hair and was looking at the medical records of the deceased individuals when the phone rang.

 _~Ring-Ring_ ~

SS: Hello

Caller:...

SS:Yes,I got them. The doctor was a "generous" fellow. He helping us to the produce the perfect soldiers for the Fatherland.

Caller:...

SS:Did we retrieve them? Yes we've got them,we're just getting the last one now.

He look at one file belonging to a Evelyn Kline.

SS:Yes,Project:Ouroboros has begun…

He hung up and look at the window,overlooking Berlin with a slight smile.

SS:This shall be my greatest work that will change the world.

* * *

Pragfriedhof Cemetery

25th September 1939

Nighttime

* * *

As the moon shone in night,two German soldiers,each carrying a shovel and a lantern, walk through the numerous graves until they found the grave they were looking for.

~Evelyn Kline~

B.16 January 1929 - D. 5 September 1939.

They began to dig through the loose soil until they reached the coffin. they pulled up the casket up and began to put the soil back in the grave,making it look undisturbed. They later carried the casket to a military truck and drove to a military base from outskirts of Berlin.

Inside were numerous Nazi scientists that were either taking notes, handing sensitive equipment or dealing other things.

But what they were focusing was their latest experiment.

Inside a large water-filled tank was a young woman floating with cords connected to various parts of her body. She appears to be sleeping with her arms wrapped around her legs.

This was once Evelyn Kline...but no more.

The SS man that was responsible for retrieving her body,is observing the subject before giving them the signal to awaken her. They operated for a moment before pressing a button on the console.

SS: _"My fellow brothers, what we are about to witness here will be the thing that will not only change the world,but change the way we'll lived. The Fuhrer can have his "master race" while we make ours."_

He gently placed his hand on the glass and spoke to her.

SS: _You are going to change the world…Blitzkrieg._

The subject's eyes open.

* * *

Prologue -End?

* * *

Private Phone Call conversation #001:

* * *

Unknown: _What's the status of your project?_

SS: _The project was a success. The subject has been cloned and awoken in our facility. We're still examining her body before moving to the next phase of the project: the mental and physical conditioning. The subject suffered from what appeared to be short-term memory loss. We don't know when she'll regained all of her memories but this will give us enough time to finish this project before the Allies found out._

Unknown: _Okay, make a copy of the blueprints and schematics of the cloning machine and full detailed up to date reports of the project, written and documented, sent to me. I'll take them to America with me where they be safely secured. And one more thing...this project is Top-Secret. only you,me,the scientists, soldiers,_ and financiers know it. and it the subject begins to ask questions,

SS: Roger. Over and out.

* * *

Private phone call conversation # 002:

* * *

Unknown: Hera, The Ouroboros Project is a success. As we speak,they are conditioning the subject to mental and physical training. It should be finished by four to six this goes as we think, we'll have a army to fight the Titans before the End War.

Hera:...

Unknown: Yes,my son should be coming here to live with me while he prepares his initiation into our organization.

Hera:...

Unknown:The Nazis still don't know our presence here. None the wiser. I must get back to my post before they find out about this. We'll speak when there's a window. Over and out.

* * *

Chapter end

* * *

 **Disclaimer:The story and Characters belong to Megan Missfit and Tapastic Comics. I'm writing this of the love for the artist and her comic. If you want to support her:**

 **shop/MeganMissfit  
**

 **You can read her comic at: /series/SalvationWeb**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm in process of finishing the next chapter of Bioshock you want your OC in this story,then now's a good time.**


	2. Chapter 1

" _Since the end of World War II, a top secret branch of the U.N. called Genesis Corporation has been keeping the world safe with an army of superhuman soldiers._

 _Genesis retrieves the bodies and DNA of previously deceased individuals to create highly intelligent, super strong and resilient clones, who are sent on missions that are usually too dangerous for police and armed forces._

 _Follow the story of Blitzkrieg, a clone with an extremely dark past, as she battles forces that puts the entire world at risk - and awakens her inner demons."_

* * *

New York City

May 9,2043

7:43 A.M.

64*F

* * *

-" _New York City, Manhattan Island. Twenty-five square miles of crowds and concrete;it's one of the many cities of the world where crimes so cold here they can wither the soul and freeze the exist here walking these streets that swallow them whole and spit out nothing but their bones_ ".

-Isaiah Reed

* * *

The sun is rising in the big apple as many New Yorker begin their day in the last month of Spring.

Several police cars were overturned and crashed while a motorcycle gang rode through the slums , celebrating their successful prison break of their leader. They are causing a swath of terror as people fled for cover.

 _#This is Officer James, we got officers down at LES,pursuing an escaped prisoner. The prisoner is last seen on motorbike, heading down Bay St. Request backup- I repeat request backup!"_

Somewhere in a alley, an unknown figure in a slim black suit on top of a futuristic motorcycle waiting for something when the radio started to buzz.

Unknown-1: _"They're coming your way,heading east on Bay Street. Look like they're heading towards...the scrapyards?"_

Unknown-2: _"The Scrapyards?...wonder what's going on there."_

Suddenly,the biker gang rode past the alley where the masked figure was.

The figure started its engines and began the bikers continue their path of destruction until they look back and saw someone coming up to them. The biker in the orange prison suit gave out a shout to the others to swarm him.

They pulled out their pistols and began to open fire on him.

" _Bang-Bang-Bang"_

The masked figure swerved left and slammed a biker to the ground which caused another biker to crash.

The chase continued across a bridge and eventually to the scrapyards where they surrounded him.

Unknown-2: _"I'm in pursuit! Where the hell are you two?"_

Unknown-1: _"Catching up! Hold on!"_

they opened fire on him but he jumped high in air ,avoiding bullets and landing on the back of a biker.

A biker tried to aim his gun at him but he was knocked out with a punch to the face.

He ran to a junked car and with amazing strength,ripped a door off its then rushed at them,using the car door as a shield and battering ram,sending them to the ground.

Another biker,armed with an assault rifle,tried to kill him, but the masked man threw the car door at him.

The bikers, including their leader, got up and surround the man, with their guns aimed at as he's about to be killed, the radio buzzed.

Unknown-1: _"Hey! Get Down!"_

He sees two masked peoples in motorcycles like the one rode, opened fire on the bikers while he ducked down to avoid their fire. When the firing had stopped,only the masked man remained while the biker gang,including their leader,lay motionless on the ground,dead.

The three masked men removed their helmets,revealing their faces. One of them is a woman in her twenties with platinum blond hair cut to her neck. The other woman had sandy blonde hair wrapped in pigtails,the other was a male with brown hair and shaped-up beard.

Blitzkrieg: _"So what happen? Got stuck in traffic? You guys missed out on all the fun"._

Nova:" _like we did. Fine Let's call police dispatch and clean this-"_

 _RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

Blitzkrieg: _"What the-?"_

Suddenly a huge shadow came over them. They look to where the shadow is at,only to find huge giant round robot with a crane and a drill.

The drill whirred to life and charged at them. Blitz and Foxtrot ran out of its way but unfortunately Nova didn't have enough time and he was killed by the robot's drill.

Foxtrot:Huh! He died.

The robot turned its sights to the remaining two. fox and Blitz ran for it,evading the robot's drill attacks.

Blitzkrieg:Never-mind him! We've got to take out this thing! Over there!

She points to a junk compactor. She then noticed a very long and strong chain on the ground and a idea has sprung in her head.

Blitzkrieg:Fox! I need you to cover me

Foxtrot:Got it.

She puts her goggles on and takes out two capsules from her pocket.

Foxtrot:HEY. BIG GUY! OVER HERE!

 _BOOM - BOOM_

She throws the capsules at the robot and a large smokescreen came between her and the giant robot.

As Foxtrot was busy distracting the robot ,Blitzkrieg grabbed the chain and thrown it at the robot's crane arm. The chain wrapped around until it was tight. she then grabbed the other end of the chain and threw it on the conveyor belt.

the chain snag on and began to pull the robot but it began to pull away.

Blitzkrieg:Oh,no you don't.

She grabbed the chain and started pulling the robot to the belt...

Blitzkrieg: RRR...Come on

...but it was fighting her.

Blitzkrieg:Hey,Fox! I need you here!

Foxtrot:I'm coming!

Foxtrot hurried to where Blitzkrieg at and helped her pull the chain.

Blitzkrieg:Pull!

They pulled and pulled until the robot was pulled on to the conveyor belt on its side. The robot tried to get on its feet but it was too late. It fell into the jaws of the trash compactor where it met it's destruction.

 _CRUNCH_

* * *

Somewhere on top of a building overlooking the Scrapyard where our heroines defeated the robot,a man in hooded jacket watched as the two women dragged Nova's body and threw him into a nearby incinerator before contacting the police and leaving the area in their bikes with Nova's bike following them.

He removes the hood,revealing a white-haired man in his mid-twenties with purple eyes,dark skin and long elf ears. He sighed at the Trench boys's failure and pulls out a radio:

: This is to Snake Nest, the robot has destroyed. Over.

Snake Nest:Did the agents reveal themselves?

:Yes,there were three agents,the robot killed one of them. They threw the man's body in an incinerator before leaving the area. Permission to follow them. Over.

Snake Nest: Affirmative but avoid being spotted. We need know where they operate.

:Roger,Once I'm at their base,I'll contact you. Over and out.

The agents rode past the building where was watching put the radio back in his pocket and following them back to their HQ,sticking to the rooftops to avoid being seen by either the agents or civilians.

The agents eventually return to their HQ, a futuristic looking warehouse-style building. The building is protected with concrete walled fence,four guard towers and security cameras.

The gates and the building's doors opened as they went in. They parked their bikes and head up the stars,down the hallway to a keypad door. they entered the code and went in. Inside were two people, one of them was African-American male,the other one was red-headed pale skin woman with green eyes.

Blitzkrieg:Gamma Group, Blitzkrieg and Foxtrot reporting. Nova...didn't make it.

Apollo:That's a shame. Proceed.

Blitzkrieg:We tracked down the trench boys and took them out. NYPD is handling the survivors. So...apparently they have a giant robot.

Foxtrot removes her goggles and flicks a button inside. It transmitted the footage to the main screen.

Apollo:Ugh. Seriously? A giant robot? That was their big secret?

Artemis:What were they doing with that thing?

Blitzkrieg:Hell if I know. Didn't have to ask.

Apollo:And I trust you dealt with it accordingly?

Foxtrot:We **Squished** it.

Blitzkrieg:Well. A giant trash compactor did.

Apollo:Fascinating. And Nova?

Blitzkrieg: Oh, We tossed him in a nearby incinerator.

An incoming message showed up on the screen. The screen changed to a videophone session with a group of people,wearing blank white masks with one-way lenses.

Mask#1:Congratulations,Gamma group for successful mission!

Blitzkrieg:Good morning,Council.

Mask#1: A great morning indeed! The criminals are in custody and you've helped contribute to a better peaceful world. you are dismissed. Enjoy the rest of your wonderful day.

Mask#2:Apollo,Artemis,We'd like to have a word with you.

Blitzkrieg:Thank you,council.

Artemis: Have a good day,ladies.

They walked down the hallway,walking past a couple of boys heading down to the recreation center.

Unknown:Blitz! Fox!,Good Morning.

Blitz:Morning,Boys

Eventually,they made their way to a room. The door sign reads "Nova".

As they went in, medical technicians were operating a series of consoles around a body that look exactly like Nova.

Nova's eyes opened. The first thing he saw was Blitzkrieg & Foxtrot. He shot up but grasped his abdomen where he was killed at.

Nova:Gahh- Dammit! I can still feel that!

Blitzkrieg:Wakey,Wakey

Nova:Piss off,woman. So...how it go?

Blitzkrieg:It was alright.

Foxtrot:Don't worry! We kicked it's ass in your memory.

Nova:Humph.

Suddenly,Apollo came in.

Apollo:Third omega is ready. Tag,you're it

Blitzkrieg:...Right,Gotcha.

Blitzkrieg left the room to see the third omega that Apollo was talking about.

Somewhere in another room ,similar to where Nova was brought back, was a Asian-American woman in her twenties on a table with a sheet covering her nude body. As the medical technicians operate the consoles,she open her eyes wide as she breathe life once again.

Chapter end?

* * *

 _Radio conversation #1_

: to Snake Nest, I've found their base. Sending you Pics and coordinates.

He takes pictures of the building and its security,entry and exit points, and send them to sends them to snake nest along with the coordinates.

Snake Nest: Data received.

:So where is it?

Snake Nest: The coordinates tells us that building is in area five miles north from the UN HQ. the place is registered to Ouroboros,LLC, a PMSC that answers directly to the UN Council. If we manage to find out more about it…

:No need, I've sent most of my drones inside as they were coming in. They should in their systems, bugging them. By nightfall, we should have everything and then some. Over and Out.

* * *

 _Private Video conversation #2_

Argus: This is Argus to Lady Hera, I'm detecting a very faint signal coming within our base. It's not one of ours.

Lady Hera: Could it be a spy?

Argus:I don't know-Wait...Dammit,the signal's gone.

Lady Hera:Gone!? What do mean it's gone!

Argus: I mean gone as in off the radar.

Lady Hera:Damn!... What should we do about this?

Argus:I say we wait until they show up again. It won't be long.

Lady Hera: Understood. End Transmission.

* * *

Chapter end

 **Author Note** : This story is going to on temporary hiatus until chapter two is finished. Sorry but you'll understand. But check out my other stories and leave a re


	3. Chapter 2

The woman shot up and look around at her surroundings. she was in strange and unknown place.

Woman : Wha...What's going on? Who are you people? Why am I-?

A medical technician tries to explain to her.

med-tech #1:Miss. Please calm down. It's okay.

Woman:No! Get away from me!

One of them grabbed her neck while she wasn't look. The others quickly grabbed her arms.

Woman:NOOOOOOO!

She struggled for a moment before she even knew,she threw them across the room with little effort with strength she never had before.

Med-tech#2:AHH

The woman sat on the table,completely surprised at what just happen.

The door opened and Blitz came in. she look at the disaster that happened.

Med-tech:UUUUGHHH...

Blitz: Oh dear. What a mess.

She went to the med-techs that were getting up.

Blitz:Don't worry. I'll take it from here. Next time though,don't try to subdue someone who can fling you guys across the room.

She went to the woman on the table.

Woman:Who...Who are you?

Blitz:Relax. you're safe here. We're not going to hurt you.

Woman:Where am I? I thought I- But the-

Blitz:Car crash?

Woman:...What?

She went to a data console and brought up her information on the monitor.

Blitz:Let's see. River Lee. Born August 30th,2004. New Haven,Connecticut. Died June 19th,2023 in a very gruesome...car crash.

River:Died?! What?

Blitz:Yup. You've been six feet under for the past 20 years. It's currently the year 2043. The reason why you've here is because. Well. You've been cloned.

River:What. Cloned?! How - Why...what?

Blitz:Look. I understand this must be very confusing for you. But rest assured,All your questions will be answered.

She went to a drawer and pull out a set of clothes for her.

Blitz: Please. Get dressed and follow me.

River:Wait, What about my family? Please, can I see them.

Blitz:...I'm sorry. I'm afraid that not possible.

She left the room,leaving River alone for the moment.

* * *

Blitz waited outside for her. the door opened,and River steps out. She wearing a black tank top, dark grey pants,and black combat boots.

River:Please, Why can't I see my-

Blitz:This way,please

River felt she's not answering her questions instantly.

River:Where are we?

Blitz:Don't worry about that that. You'll out soon enough.

They walked until they reach a set a doors. Inside were a set of monitors and a chair. Unbeknownst to them,a set of tiny metal balls about the size of sesame seeds ,rolled their way in the room and settled a corner where they change to a blue color. They began to bug the conversion and sent it out in series of super encrypted-burst transmission to the receiver.

Blitz welcomed her to sit down to sit down. As soon as she sat in the chair,the monitors came to life. A group of well-dressed people,all wearing blank white masks to conceal their identities.

(AN:I'm going to refer to them as GC for Genesis Council)

GC: _Warmest Welcome,Miss Lee,to Genesis. We are a worldwide military organization commission by the United Nation and tasked with making a safer place. We been in every major war since saved the lives of all of this,the general public including the military, does not know we exist. But we proudly carry the burden of protecting the citizens of this earth in colleagues and I are the council,and we are the heads of this organization. But it is our fine soldiers here,such as Blitzkrieg here, who are the cogs that keep this machine running._

The monitor changes to a room where med-techs are monitoring a clone in an incubation pod.

GC: _You are the result of years of scientific research,the height of bio-engineering and its capabilities!_

The monitor changes to a clone jumping a very large gap to a clone throwing a car at a very long distance.

GC: _You are not just a clone,but you are stronger,faster,more resilient than any regular human on earth. You,and the soldiers of this organization,can do everything that the military and police force cannot._

River look at herself with this knowledge,wondering what she can do.

GC: _Miss Lee,we are offering you an opportunity to be part of our organization,as one of our hand picked in secrecy,shorty after death,based on intellect,health,strong genetics. Consider this a great honor,Very few people are granted the privilege of a second life. However,there are a few caveats that you first understand._

GC: _Should you accept,you will no longer known as River Lee. You will given a new identity. You will be not a citizen,but a Genesis soldier. Because of that,you are absolutely forbidden from seeing any remaining friends,family and acquaintances. Given the nature of our organization,the missions you will be sent on will be dangerous. You will die,but you will always be reborn again in the next clone. In some cases, you_ _may_ _be required to die._

River's expression changed to an unexpected bad one.

GC: _You have 72 hours,starting now,to accept or decline our offer. during that time, you will remain here at Genesis Headquarters. If you accept,you will immediately begin training. If you decline,then...we will have kill you._

GC: _...In the meantime, I am quite sure you have some unanswered questions. Please allow Blitzkrieg to show you around our headquarters. Perhaps she will be able to assist you in coming to your decision. You are both dismissed._

* * *

Blitzkrieg and River walked out of the room.

Blitz:Well,What do you think? I know. It's weird. you'd think after all years they'd come up a better way to do this.

River wasn't taking the facts very well.

River:I don't understand! Why can't I leave? Why do you have kill me? Why can't I see my family?!

Blitz understands her well and she tell her the reason why.

Blitz:I'm sorry,I really wish that we didn't have to. But an operation such as this cannot be leaked to public. The world would go insane.

River:What do mean? Why?

Blitz:Because we seen enough to realized that human cannot be trusted with this great something like this got out,it would be pure anarchy. Can you imagine? Armies around the world,destroying everything and everyone in their path. Back-alley cloning producing monstrous,mutated everywhere,bringing their back dead loved ones with complete disregard to the natural order of life. Here, It is contained,it's perfected,controlled and we operate under no agenda other than to saving lives.

River:I...I guess you're right. I didn't about that.

She sat on the floor with a sad look.

River: So...I really can't see them again,can I? I...I didn't even get to say goodbye.

Blitz sat down next her. She understands what she is going though and decided to help her adjust to this new life.

Blitz:If you want to know,your brother survived the spent a long time in the hospital afterwards,and even longer in rehab to learn to walk again. But he's fine now,other than a slight permanent limp. Last time we checked,he's working at a law firm in Manhattan. He married twelve years and has two kids.

River look at her, thought her brother died in the crash with her. Now she partly relieved that her brother survived and doing well with a wife and two kids.

Blitz continued on.

Blitz:Your dad retired four years,and your mom still runs the bakery. They're still living in the same house you grew in. other than your father having heart surgery five years ago,they're still healthy and doing well.

River was now relived.

River: Thank you...you have no idea how much that means to least I know they okay...even without me.

Blitz: It's the least we can do.

River:Sorry for throwing your employees by the way.

Blitz:Ha! Don't worry they knew what they getting into when they signed up. It's the job description. I kid you not.

River:72 hours though...That's...not a lot of time! I...Don't know how i'll be able to make a decision in time.

Blitz:Well. Maybe I Can help you with that.

Blitz got up and offered a hand to her.

Blitz: Shall we?

She took her hand and walk with her down the hallway.

Blitz:As you have learned, we are a worldwide organization. Genesis was founded in 1946 alongside the United the human cloning tech first came into existence in secrecy during World War II,and remains unknown to the public.

She showed her a map of the world where Genesis bases are stationed at.

Blitz: We have establishments all around the world,mostly in the major cities. We are located in the main headquarters in Washington D.C. The council work offsite. they oversee all activity and correspond with the U.N. Generally, We are a self-running organization.

They walked down to the next room where River slightly jumps at what saw inside.

Blitz:You've been in here before. These rooms are where our clones are incubated.

River looks at the clones inside the pods.

Blitz: Inside every clone in a microchip. it is connected to your nervous system,allowing it to save all of your memories,and transmit them into the remaining clones. In short,you and all the other clones share one consciousness. therefore,only one can be activated at a time. the next time you die,and wake up inside a new clone,you will remember everything that happen before.

River: I...dunno how i feel about dying a second time.

Blitz:You'll get used to it! It's just sleeping and waking up… usually more painful.

River nervously weighed in on this.

Blitz:However,if you choose to decline,We wouldn't blame you,many before you answered with a no.

River:Really? Why?

Blitz:They all had their reasons. Many were afraid,Other didn't want to remember their past,and some simply died consent,and had no need to come back to life. Those are the lucky ones. many of us who are here never had that luxury.

River:So...What about you?

Blitz sighed.

Blitz:Most of our lives were cut far too of us felt like we had never even up in poverty...

The scene changes to a series of peoples who chosen Genesis for their reasons. A homeless young man trying surviving a brutally cold winter…

Blitz:...War..

...to a group of people running for their lives from a fleet of attack helicopters…

Blitz:...Illness.

to Evelyn Kline,who slowly died of TB before becoming Blitzkrieg now.

Blitz:When we were given a second chance to live,a salvation,we took it. And here we are now. No longer struggling,No longer sad,sick,hungry. Fighting for the greater good,I'd say that makes it all worth it. Genesis...gave me that second chance and i am grateful for it.

Blitz:Let's move on.

River smiled at her understanding with Blitzkrieg. She died once and she was brought back by Genesis to make the world a better place. Her decision was going to be an easy one.

River:Sure.

* * *

***Chapter 2 -END***


End file.
